Screwing with Time Travel
by Megapode
Summary: Touko is just an ordinary awesome girl living in a lonely world, when one day she discovers a secret that turns her world topsy turvy woopsy daisy. Along the way she meets friends, enemies, and green-haired boys who talk to Pokémon...


AN: Ok hey everyone! This is my new fic it's about Touko aka Hilda aka White aka that girl from the new pokemon. Also it's got N in it as well and there's gonna be lemons and possibly some other fruit. Please comment and stuff cos I really want to know your feedback!

Ships: Ferriswheelshipping checkmateshipping chessspipping pineappleshipping shiroshipping kuroshipping harmoniashipping oldsoulshipping rebelshipping

DONT LIKE IT DONT READ!

* * *

><p>It is the God-given right of all Mothers to rifle through their daughter's possessions under the guise of Tidy the Room. This is the reasoning that Touko's Mum (AN: I can't remember her name soz!) is using to justify that face that at the currant moment, she is flicking idly through the pages of Touko's diary, which she has found in the butter-dish.<p>

_Wednesday, November 1st_

_Dear Diary,_

_So like today I put my hair up in like a mega pony tail 'cos it like makes me look taller you know? And that's like mega hot, I know Cheren likes tall girls even though Bianca says he doesn't but don't listen to her, she's a total skank and she totally let that boy feel her up in the changing rooms the other day. I wore my super cool mini shorts as well that totally show off my butt and Bianca was all like OMG__ you're such a whore and I was like shut up! Take one to know one-_

Touko's Mum rolls her blueberry eyes, and turns the page over.

_Friday, November 3rd_

_Dear Diary,_

_Cheren totally winked at me when I sat down at my desk today. OMG I like totally love him! He's so sweet and kind and he's so sexy so much more sexier than sexy Pete you know? I can totally tell he likes me too because he like, asked to be my lab partner and I was all like awwwwww, twiddling with my hair and stuff and he was totally staring into my eyes, like proper staring, not even blinking it was so intense! We made a real deep connection you know, he's like, my soul mate. It's totally meant to be. And then he was like Oh, of course I want to work with the smartest girl in the school! And that skank Bianca was proper jealous, I could see her fuming from the other side of the room and she got stuck partnered with stinky Dave which totally serves her right because Misha told Sandy who told Jemma who said that Bianca was totally hitting on Marqus when he was going out with me, the slut. (AN: He turned her down tho cos Bianca is well butters!)_

Touko's mum smiles fondley at this. She feels her chest swell with pride at her amazing, beautiful daughter, who is so smart and gets top grade and is much more pretty than that ugly Bianca girl. She turns the page again.

A small gasp escapes her salty mouth. The next entry is stained, stained with the tears and pain of a dark, torturted soul.

_Tuckday, November 7th_

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is OVER! I hate Bianca so much that skank is such a bitch OMG I hate her! She totally knew that Cheren was MY lover, and I caught them kissing right there in the hallways! In front of everyone! That slut didn't even care cos everyone already knows what a mega slut she and and guess what she has CHLAMYDIA! And then afterwards she laughed and she was like Ha you UGLY WHORE you're so stupid if you thought you had a chance with Cheren! And then she started kissing him again omg it was like she was trying to eat his oesophagus! (AN: It's a fancy word for throat ok?) And then she laughed and everyone laughed and I ran away crying cos it was SOOOOOOOOOO embarrasing omg I was dying! And I ran in the toilets and cried and no one even came to comfort me not even the janitor. I'm such a total loser and no one will ever love me because I'm ugly and FAT! And on the way home I tripped over a puppy and my tights laddered._

A singly solitary tear rolls lonely-ly down Touko's Mum's face, speeding down her ski-slope nose and plopping onto the page to join its heartbroken brethren.

The entry was from yesterday, and it shocked Touko's Mum up and down to her very core. She had never realised what terrible suffering her poor daughter had suffered through, never known the anguish that blemished her innocent heart.

She knew, that it was Time. Time to unveil the dark and mysterious Secret. The Secret that she had learned sixteen years ago today. Touko's birthday.


End file.
